Unexpected Surprises
by megagirl44
Summary: As Chloe gets used to being the Uniter of a supernatural race, more unexpected surprises-welcoming or not- appear. Watch as Chloe tries to adjust her new life and the new love she finds in it. Set after episode 5!
1. Chapter 1

** Hey! Soooooo, after watching this TV series, I quickly fell in love with it! And I have read some of the stories here about it, so I decided to make my own. Please enjoy and tell me if you like it, and if I should continue. Reviews are most desired.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nine Lives of Chloe King. So sad :'( **

Chapter 1

The sounds of an alarm blaring began. Beep! Beep! Beep! It kept continuing as a pretty 16 year old girl began to stir in her sleep. She frowned as she heard the disruption of her slumber, and began to open her eyes. She heard her door open, and her mother shaking her gently to wake up. "It's time for school Chloe. Time to get up," her mother said before leaving.

She groaned before finally getting out of bed. After getting ready, she slowly went down stairs to grab some breakfast. When she tried to look for her favorite cereal, Coco Puffs, she saw the clock and realized she was going to be late. "Shoot," she breathed under breath. "Bye mom! Love you!" She exclaimed while leaving the house.

She vaguely heard an "implied," but was too focused on getting to school on time. Thanks to her awesome mai speed, she was able to get to school with 15 minutes to spare. She headed to her locker to go get her books. At her locker while she was focused on calming her breathing, she didn't notice a presence behind her.

"Out of breath are we?" A gorgeous (which he totally he is (= ) guy said with a slight British accent.

Chloe jumped before she spun around. "Are you ever going to stop sneaking up on me, and just appear like a normal person?" she questioned.

Alek smirked before leaning his head down at her. His mischievous hazel eyes staring intently into her blue ones. "Now where is the fun in that? And wouldn't I have to be human to do that? God knows I'm not human."

She rolled her eyes. "You don't have to be human. I just said normal. And geez you are such a close talker," she said closing her locker.

He smirked at her again. "Like I said before, it's just you who's told me this. We have training again tonight. Jasmine and I will pick you up at work," he said before leaving her to head off to class.

"Great," she mumbled under her breath. She went off to class herself, and spent the rest of the school day bored. Finally when school ended, she spotted Amy at her locker. "Hey," she said as she walked over.

"Hey! Are you heading off to work now?" Amy asked as she took some books out of her locker. Chloe nodded. "Cool, I'll give you a lift. I'm in a dying need of some coffee."

"Great, as if you aren't energetic enough," Chloe responded teasingly. Before Amy could say anything, Chloe felt her phone vibrate. She saw she had a text…from Valentina.

"Who's it from? Brian?" Amy asked curiously, trying to see through Chloe's shoulder.

"No, it's from Valentina," Chloe said. Her voice filled with confusion wondering what the text said.

"Well, answer it already!" Amy said impatient to know why the Mai leader texted her best friend since they were two.

"Okay, okay. Sheesh, relax already," Chloe said as she opened the text.

_**Chloe come over here to the apartment after school ASAP. It's important. Don't say anything to Jasmine or Alek though. **_

_** -Valentina**_

"So, you going to go?" Amy asked as she read the text.

"I have no choice, but I wonder what she wants to say," Chloe said. "Looks like I'm going to-" she was interrupted as Amy elbowed her in the side. Chloe gave her a confused and irritated look, but Amy just glanced at Alek and Jasmine, who were walking this way to them.

"You're going to what Chloe King?" He smiled teasingly at her.

"Hey," Jasmine said to them.

Chloe smiled back at Jasmine before narrowing her eyes at Alek. "Hasn't anyone ever told you that eavesdropping is bad?"

He laughed. "Oh Chloe, it's not my fault when I can hear what others are saying. So what are going to do?"

She remembered what Valentina said and decided to lie. "Oh, nothing. Amy and I were just going to a bakery for some sweets before heading off to work."

Jasmine nodded in acknowledgment. "Okay. Alek and I will pick you up later then, but right now my mom wants us to run some errands for her. So other mai are watching you for today."

Chloe nodded as Amy and her shared a look. Alek peered at her and said, "Don't get yourself into trouble." He said it so seriously and intensely that Chloe just nodded her head feebly. As dazed by his seriousness, but also by his scent that wrapped around her like a rope. It was minty, but mixed with vanilla in it. But not in a girly way. It was intoxicating.

"Well, we got to go. You know before Lana gets mad at Chloe again. So bye," Amy said as she looped her arm through Chloe's and headed off to her car.

Chloe shook her head, trying to escape Alek's scent. She got into Amy's car, and they were off. "So, I guess I'm not dropping you off at work then huh?" Amy said as soon as they were out earshot.

"Yeah. Just drop me off to their apartment building. By the way, where's Paul?"

"He's sick today. So what do you think she wants?" Amy asked as she turned the corner nearing Alek and Jasmine's apartment building.

Chloe frowned. "I have no idea, but I hope it's nothing too bad," she said as she got out the car.

"Hopefully. Call me later. I want details," Amy said. Chloe nodded and waved at Amy goodbye. She entered the apartment building, and began to use the elevator to head up to the 18th floor. She waited in the elevator listening to the catchy waiting music wondering what Valentina wanted to tell her. She heard the elevator ding, which gave her the cue to leave. She searched for their apartment address and took a deep breath before lightly knocking on the door.

**Okay! I'm going to stop there. Sorry if it's a little boring. It's necessary, but it'll get better. Hehe! So like it? Love it? Hate it? Please leave reviews. I would love to hear what you think to see if I should continue this. **


	2. Chapter 2

** Hey! Thanks for all those that reviewed! I loved all your comments! New episode tomorrow! (: So excited! Haha…so here's the next chapter of Unexpected Surprises! WHOO! By the way, thanks for all the reviews out there! Please write some more! I really love to hear what you think! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nine Lives of Chloe King, or the people in it. So sad I know. BUT I do own the brand new characters that show in this story, most specifically this chapter. **

**Chapter 2**

_Previously~ _

_She waited in the elevator listening to the catchy waiting music wondering what Valentina wanted to tell her. She heard the elevator ding, which gave her the cue to leave. She searched for their apartment address and took a deep breath before lightly knocking on the door._

Chloe could hear the tapping of heels from inside the room, and could hear the sound heading towards her as it grew louder and louder. The door opened and Valentina appeared behind it. Chloe smiled shyly at the intimating Mai leader in front of her before saying, "Hello."

Valentina smiled at the young girl in front of her. "Chloe, hello. Thank you for coming here so quickly."

Chloe chuckled nervously, hoping Valentina didn't notice. "Oh, it was no big deal. You ask, I come," she said as she walked into the apartment. However that didn't work too well, as Valentina clearly saw how nervous she was.

"Chloe, there is nothing to be nervous of," she said in that soothing tone of hers.

Chloe sighed in relief as she felt her muscles relax. "Oh okay. That's good because I just thought something was wrong. I mean I know that we already killed that scar faced guy, but I thought there was another one that's coming to get me. Not that I already know the whole Order is after me, but….I'm rambling. So I'll just shut up now and let you talk," she said sheepishly.

Valentina laughed. "Well then follow me." She walked past Chloe to lead her into the hallway where her office door was. Once they got there, only then Chloe noticed another heartbeat in the apartment. She didn't question as when Valentina opened the door, did she see a man standing to welcome them.

Chloe hesitantly walked inside, but stayed close to Valentina as she looked over the man.

He didn't look that old, maybe early or mid 40's. He was all around a good-looking guy. He was tall, probably at least 6'0 with dreamy blue eyes. He had this dark black hair that was swooped back a bit, and a five o'clock shadow on his face. He had slight color to him but was still kind of pale, but in a nice way. He was wearing a blue button-down that complimented his eyes, and black slacks.

He smiled at Chloe in an openly friendly way. It made her relax, but what bothered her was that he looked so familiar to her. But she had never seen him before…right? Surely she would remember such a man that looked like a movie star.

"Chloe, this Derek Pierce. He is the leader of the New York Pride in New York City. Derek this is Chloe King," Valentina said, while walking into the middle to make introductions.

"Hello Chloe," the man said to her. His voice was friendly and deep. She frowned, as the voice sounded so familiar to her.

"Hi," she said quietly. "I'm sorry, but I don't mean to be so forward. It's just I cant seem to shake the thought off. But Mr. Pierce have we met before? Or am I just crazy because it feels like we have, and I just want to know so I can make sure to check my sanity before I go home," she stopped talking then as she noticed she was, once again, rambling.

Derek chuckled. " You are so much like your mother," he said. "You ramble on and on just like her when you get nervous."

Her mother? But her mother never rambled as far as she knew. "I'm sorry, but my mother doesn't-" she can began to say, but he cut her off.

"Not your adopted mother Chloe," he said kindly as not to be rude of cutting her off. "But your biologically mother, Cecily."

She looked at him with surprised. "My biologically mother. You knew her?" she whispered as she was too shocked to speak any louder. The man nodded at her, his blue eyes staring intently at hers. She couldn't believe. "How do I know you're not lying? How can I trust you?"

Derek reached for his wallet in his pocket, and took a picture out of it. He walked slowly to Chloe, as if not to alarm her. And he reached forward holding the picture, as offering for Chloe to take it. "This will prove that what I say is the truth," he said calmly.

Chloe took the picture out of his hand, and looked at the picture. She gasped at what she saw. It was Derek, but a younger version of him. He looked to be in his early 30's. But that's not she noticed the most. It was the two people in the picture with him that she was focusing on. One of the people was a beautiful slender woman. She looked to be around the same age as Derek in the picture. The woman had pale skin, with a friendly smile and dark green eyes. Her hair was blonde and in slight curls….just like how Chloe's is now. And the woman was holding a child in her hands that looked like a mini version of the woman. And that small child was…Chloe herself.

Chloe's breath was speeding as she continues to view the picture. She knew that the small child was she. She had seen many pictures of herself that her mother took of when she was adopted by them when she was five. But in the picture she looked a little bit younger. Maybe 3 or 4 years old.

Chloe took a breath to try and calm herself, but it didn't help at all. After staring at the picture, she looked up at Derek who was staring intently at her face. "I believe you," Chloe said.

He smiled. "Thank you. Now I do believe you have questions for me."

Before Chloe could speak, Valentina spoke instead. Chloe had forgotten that she was in the room. "Why don't we talk in the living room, so you can be more comfortable?"

Chloe nor Derek said anything, but followed Valentina out of her office. As they got settled on the couch, Valentina left the room to give them privacy. Chloe knew though she could still here from the neighboring room, but she thanked Valentina for her gesture. Chloe then turned her head to the man sitting next to her. "How do you know her?"

Derek leaned back on the couch to stare at Chloe. "As you know you were born in Ukraine, well that's where Cecilia and I grew up too. We were best friends. Our parents were close, so gradually that made us close. It made going through the transition easier as we transitioned almost at the same time. Things were going okay. We lived in peace, and we both went to college together."

Chloe nodded at the information. "What happened next?"

"We met another Mai there. Elizabeth. My wife and mate. I don't know if Valentina told you, but when Mai have only one soul mate to give their hearts to. Once they fall in love with their mate, that's it. No more backing out, not that I have ever heard of any Mai mated pair complain before," he said at the end with a chuckle.

"Soul mates huh?" Chloe said with a soft smile.

Derek smiled back. "Yes, soul mates. Sometimes Mai would throw big annual parties where other Mai from all over can come and mingle to see if they can find someone. However, this can only happen after you transition. So for example, if you had were in a relationship with a Mai that neither you or him have transition yet, you may not be together after you both have transitioned. "

Chloe furrowed her eyebrows. "But how do you know when one is your soul mate?"

"You will just know. It's like a connection between the two. And you will figure it out. Your heart and mind will help and show you who it is. You will feel a change once you realize it. But the connection may not always be noticeable. Like it may be instance for some couple, like love at first sight. But for others, it will gradually take time."

Chloe listened intently to what Derek was saying. "Oh okay."

Derek smiled at her. "Relax. You will know. You just have to wait it out. Now that is cleared, how bout I tell you what happens next."

Chloe nodded and sat on the couch with her legs crossed and her feet in her lap.

"So, while I found my mate in college. Your mother did not, but she and Elizabeth were very close. After college though, Cecilia told me that she was going to leave. She didn't tell me why or where she was going, but I didn't stop her. I had faith in her to come back safe and sound. She left for a couple years, and through those years Elizabeth and I had a child. She came back though. She appeared on our doorstep, and we were shocked."

"Why were you shocked? Had something happened to her?"

"Yes, but not a bad thing. When she appeared she had a slight bump on her stomach. She was pregnant with you. She told us while she traveled she had found her mate. I was thrilled as my long time friend found someone, but angered as she was alone. Though she quickly told me that the Order was killing Mai, and that they had ran away in different directions. Though she didn't look sad."

Chloe frowned. "She didn't? How come?"

"Well, I wondered that too. But she just beamed at me, and said with confidence that she would reunite with him soon. I didn't object as to not her hurt feelings. She stayed with us then.. After a few months she had you, and she stayed us still as we could offer more protection. Everything was going good. Until one day she asked to talked to me in private. She told me how she had a vision of you being the Uniter, the one to save us from the Order. I didn't doubt her one-minute. You're mother had very good intuition. But then she also gave me a letter to keep to give to you when she was older. I was confused by this, but did not ask. And with her choice, we made a deal."

"What kind of deal?"

"I'll explain later, but on to the story. She gave me a hug, but it was different. It was as if she was saying goodbye. The next morning, when I came to look for you, you were gone. I was frantic and searched for Cecilia. I found her on the porch and explained that you were missing. But she told me she knew and that it was all a part of the plan. I didn't understand what that meant, but I hugged her begging her to tell me what was going on. She smiled at me and said all will be revealed soon. She gave me a kiss on the cheek and said she was going to take a walk, but she never returned."

"I sat in my office the night she disappeared. I was so angry that something had happened to her that I threw a picture frame across the wall. The glass broke, and the something slipped out. It was a piece of paper that was folded. It was a letter from Cecilia. She explained how she had to leave to unite with her mate, and that she made sure you were safe. She reassured me that you were safe and that we'd meet again one day. She also told me that I had to pack my family and get out of Ukraine immediately. She said she loved me and goodbye."

Chloe frowned. "She left me? Or better yet gave me away," she said under her breath.

Derek put his hand over his. "You have to understand, she did it to keep you safe. You were your mother's world. She loved you so much. She would do so much for the people she cares about, and I know you have that trait of hers. Along with her rambling and spitfire, or so what Valentina has told me," he said chuckling at the end.

Chloe smiled at him in thanks. She put her other hand over his and kept it there. He continued on with their position like that.

"I did what she said, and we left to New York where I was able to come the leader of the pride there. A few days later after we settled, I saw the news of Ukraine of a building being burned and your mother's names as one of the deceased who died in the building. I didn't believe it until I saw her body. I grieved for a long time before I was able to stand strong again. But the feeling that she was in a better place helped me through. And when the word spread that the Uniter was found, well I gathered things and made arrangements to come here to see you."

Chloe stayed silent as he finished his story. She thought about everything he said, and it was nice to finally know about her missing young childhood. Except there was something that she wanted to know. "But wait, what about my father?

Derek frowned apologetically at her. "I don't know what he looks like or what happen to him, I'm sorry, but Cecilia told me that you have his eyes and that his name was Zander."

Zander. Chloe could feel the side of her lips pull into a smile. She liked that name. It was unique. She also felt relief that she had something of her father.

"Wow," Chloe said unable to contain herself. It was just so much to think about.

Derek nodded understandably. "Yes, it is a lot to take it. I am sorry if I have overwhelmed you. But I must say that you have grown to be a very beautiful young woman. Your mother would be proud."

"Thanks. I really appreciate that..uhm. I'm sorry but I have no idea what to call you now that you've told me this," she said embarrassingly.

Derek laughed. "It's fine. You can call me Derek if you'd like. When you were young you called me Uncle Derek. You can call me that too, but I don't want to pressure you," he said though Chloe could see that he hoped she would call him the later one.

Chloe smiled at him. "Thank you Uncle Derek, but I have a feeling that there is something else you want to tell me about. Am I right?"

Derek beamed at her due to the name. "Yes I do, but I believe Valentina should join us now."

Neither called her, as they both knew she could hear the conversation. And sooner than a minute she was walking up to them sitting on the couch along with them. She sat on Chloe's left, while her now Uncle Derek sat on her right.

"So, what else is there to say?" Chloe asked curiously.

"Well, it is said that the Uniter would have a special protector when she or he was discovered," Valentina started.

"By special, you mean my soul mate?"

Valentina shook her head. "No, not like that. Though you're mate and all other Mai would protect the Uniter, there is one Mai that is unknowingly chosen as well your warrior. A blood ceremony is done for the chosen one to become the Uniters."

"Blood ceremony?" Chloe said horrifyingly.

"It's not as bloody and bad as it sounds," Derek assured her.

"It's just to show the specialness of the bond between the chosen one and the Uniter," Valentina continued.

"Well, who is this person?" Chloe asked.

"Remember the deal that I made with Cecilia that I told you about. Well this is it. The night she said she was leaving. She asked me if my son would be your warrior when the time came for us to meet again," Derek said.

"My mom chose for me? So I don't get a say in this," She said only a little put out, only because she didn't get a say.

"No you do. Of course you do. This man would be chosen to be your warrior and protector, and be bonded to you. So of course you have the say. It's just that you're mother just picked a candidate. Though you will have many more protectors of course," Valentina answered her. "I was shocked too, when Derek told me this. But he should proof that Cecilia did come up with this."

Chloe's eyebrows furrowed. "What kind of proof?"

"This," Derek said before handing her a very old piece of paper. And it said:

_To whom this is being read to,_

_ I, Cecilia Annamarie Hunter, chose Derek Pierce's eldest son to become the Uniter's-my daughter, Chloe's-blood warrior if she, herself, chooses to accept him._

_ Signed by,_

_ Cecilia Hunter _

"Why is there blood next to where she signed her name?" Chloe said as she finished reading the letter.

"It's to show that she truly did write it, and that Derek didn't fake it," Valentina said. "You need hard evidence like this to show you're being sincere, and not taking advantage of you for their own personal uses."

"Oh," Chloe said understandingly.

"Well Chloe, what are you thinking? I understand this is all confusing, and I do hope I am not trying to force you into anything. Whatever you decide is completely fine with me. I just want you safe. Just like your mother, I believe my son can do this," Derek said. There was no doubt how sincere he was, the look in his eyes was all the proof enough. Chloe realized how much her Uncle Derek cared for her. She was sad how she couldn't really remember him.

"I would like to meet and get to know him first," Chloe said. If her mother had faith in this person, she wanted to see it herself. "Did he come to San Francisco too?"

"He did. I sent him away, but I called him to tell him to come over after you finished talking with Derek. He should be here soon," Valentina said. And right after he said it, there was a light knock at the door. Valentina stood up to go and get it.

Derek chuckled. "Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear."

Chloe couldn't help but giggle at that. She knew he was trying to put her at ease, and she appreciated it. She stared at the floor trying to avoid this as much as she could. When she could see Valentina's heels in front of her, she knew it was time to face this person that her mother blindly put her faith in with her lives as the cost.

She felt Derek get up and clear her throat. "Chloe, this is my son, Cedric."

**Well there you have it! The end of chapter 2! Haha I hoped you enjoyed. Next chapter you get to meet who Chloe's mom chose. I hoped you liked it. I felt as though you needed background information, and this chapter gives it to you. I'm sorry if it was a little boring, but it's only the beginning and I have to introduce things. It does get interesting I promise you that (: **

** Please review! I love hearing your comments, and it just makes me want to write more. **

**LOOK HERE!**

**I thought you'd like a visual of who plays who with my new characters. Since I showed one, ill show you who plays him.**

**Derek Pierce is played by Patrick Dempsey **


	3. Chapter 3

** HEY! Just want to say thanks for all the reviews, and OMG! How did you guys like episode 7? I personally loved it! And they kissed! :D YAY! **

**Okay! So here is chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nine Lives of Chloe King! :( But I do own Derek and Cedric. **

**Chapter 3**

MUST READ THIS!

So, anyway some of you think that Chloe is going to be with Cedric, but that's not going to happen. This is a CHALEK STORY ALL THE WAY! Cedric is going to have a big part in the story though, and he and Chloe will be close. However, their relationship won't be a romantic one. Both of their parents were friends since they were born, so they were put together. Chloe and Cedric will have a very unique relationship, but it won't be romantic. Something like Rose and Lissa's relationship in Vampire Academy. I just thought I would make that clear. Oh and I decided that the setting is a few days after episode 5 not episode 4! Sorry for the confusion

Chloe looked up, and she almost felt her jaw drop. She didn't expect him to be this…gorgeous. Then again…he WAS Derek's son, and Uncle Derek was very gorgeous too.

Cedric looked to be maybe a couple years older than her, but not older than Brian. He had dark brown hair that covered his parts of his forehead before swooped back, which made it messy. Though it suited him. His eyes were a beautiful and vibrant mint green. His slight pink lips were spread into a smile showing off his really-and I mean really- white teeth. He had smooth high cheekbones, and his skin was a rich beautiful olive tone. He was tall, too; taller than his father by about 2 inches maybe. He was lean yet built, though he was a

little more muscular than Alek.

After ogling, Chloe noticed that he had style, too. He was wearing a forest green v-neck, and a thin gray hoodie over it that was zipped halfway. Then a unzipped black motorcycle jacket over it. He was wearing blue-grey jeans that fit him perfectly, and a black clip on belt. His shoes were nice too. They were black leather sneakers, but a little more grey on the sides of them.

Chloe gulped at the gorgeous man in front of her. Boy her mom sure knew how to pick'em.

"Hello Chloe. It's nice to see you again," Cedric said as he offered his hand.

Chloe quickly stood up to shake it. "You too, but I'm sorry. I can barely remember you," she said regrettably. She felt so tiny right now, being the smallest in the room. She stood at 5'3 or 5'4 at the least, she thought it was an average height, but clearly she still needed to grow. She thought as she looked at the three surrounding her, even Valentina who stood normally stood at 5'8, now stood at 5'10 with her heels.

He laughed, and the sound was so rich and had a sort of melody to it. It made Chloe think of warm caramel being dipped from a spoon. "That's ok, some of my memories of us are blurry too," he said.

Chloe pouted. "Yeah well at least you can remember them."

He smiled at her. His white teeth flashing brightly. "Touché," he said.

Chloe smiled. She was shocked at easy it was to be with him. She knew she and Cedric would get along fine. Then she saw the clock behind him, and gasped. It was 4; and hour had passed since she got here. Lana was going to be mad at her. She groaned at the thought.

Cedric cocked his head to the side a little.

"I'm late for work," Chloe explained, not even needing him to speak to know what he was about to ask.

"Why don't I take you then?" Cedric offered.

Chloe looked at him in surprised. "Why not? I mean you said you want to get to know me, and I want to get to know you too. What better way then this? And I'm there to make sure you're safe too," he continued.

Chloe smiled at him. "Okay then. But wait, Valentina. Why didn't you want me to say anything to Jasmine and Alek?"

"Derek and Cedric just got here today. And I figured you should know what was going on first. I'll talk to Alek and Jasmine now about most of it, but leave the rest for you to tell them. So, no training tonight. And Cedric offered to watch over you tonight. And that's all. Be safe," she said.

Chloe nodded in response, grateful that she got to know first. Before she left, she gave her Uncle Derek a quick hug. "Thank you for today," she said shyly. She felt a connection with this man that knew her as a baby. He smiled at her before returning the hug.

She walked toward Cedric, who was leaning on the door, leaving it open for her. "Well, hurry up. You don't want to be even more late now do you?"

She rolled her eyes as they made their way out of the building. "I'm already late as it is, so oh well," she said.

Cedric led her toward a dark shiny silver Lexus LFA. Chloe stopped in front of it. "Wow, I see the Mai in New York do well too." She said, awe covering her voice.

He chuckled, and opened the passenger seat for her. "Chivalrous huh?" Chloe said as she got in.

As he started the car, he spoke back in a teasing manner. "What can I say, I was raised well."

"You sure were," Chloe said as she laughed. Chloe then told her the directions to her work, but as he drove, neither one talked. Chloe was shocked at how not uncomfortable she was with the silence. It didn't feel awkward with Cedric. After a few minutes, Chloe finally spoke. "Are you really sure about this? I mean…" she stopped talking not knowing how to continue.

Cedric looked at her, before looking back at the road. "Yes, I'm sure. You may not have your memories, but I do have mine. We were close Chloe. Just like how my dad and your mom was. I cared for you then, as I do now. I would do this because of how I feel, not because our parents asked for it. And I made a vow to protect you when we were young, what better way than this, to know I'll stand by it. I'm doing this because it's my choice."

Chloe was shocked at his confession, but touched all the same. "I wish I remembered you," she whispered, knowing he could here her.

"It's fine. You were young. Only 4 when you left. I understand. And beside, you're here now," he said to her.

"Yeah, I'm here now." She smiled thinking that they'd make more memories that she'd remember. "About that though," she continued.

He hmm'ed at her, showing her to continue. "How old are you?"

"I'm 18 years old. I skipped a grade when I was younger, so I have already finished high school last year," he explained.

"Wow, so you're smart," she said.

"Naturally. Should I be offended at your surprised tone?" he smirked at her.

Chloe laughed, "No, I was just surprised. Gosh."

"Gee, that makes me feel much better. It looks like were here," he said as he parked the car.

As she got out of the car, she noticed him getting out too. She looked at him curiously waiting for an explanation.

"I might as well stay. I am watching you over tonight, so I need to know how to get to you're house. And it seems as you still may need a lift," he explained as he walked by her side to the store.

"Oh, I never thought of that," she said embarrassed. She opened the door and saw Lana in front of the counter look up to see who came by. Lana's eyes narrowed at her, as Chloe flinched at the anger in them. "I know! I'm late, I am so sorry-"

Before she could finished Lana cut her off. "You better break this habit. I have to go, so lock up for me when you're done," she said as she gave Chloe the keys before finally leaving.

"Huh, that went better than expected," Chloe said as she walked over to the counter. She grabbed her chemistry book out, planning to do it since there wasn't anyone in the store. "You can go hang out or get some coffee, while I do my chemistry homework," she said as she got comfortable.

She heard Cedric chuckle before he headed to get some coffee in the linking bookstore. While she did her homework, she saw Cedric walked around the whole store seeming to just explore it. Sometimes he would ask a random question or see what she was doing, but other than that they didn't really talk. Though Chloe liked it, it was nice to just have company in silence.

It was almost to closing time when she saw Cedric leave. She was about to call after him when she heard her phone beep.

_**Vanlentina's daughter is around the corner heading here to, I believe, walk you home. Don't worry. I left, but I can still hear what's going on. I'll keep a distance, but be able to follow you home. Don't let her know I'm here. I'll explain later.**_

_** -Cedric**_

Well that answered a few of her questions, except for one. So, she decided to text him back.

_**How did you get my number?**_

_** -Chloe**_

A few seconds later her phoned beeped again.

_**Took your phone, while you were doing homework. Sent a text on it to my phone to save it. You should save my number too. Oh btw you're really unobservant to not notice that I took your phone. (:**_

_** -Cedric**_

Chloe huffed and pouted as she read the text. She quickly saved his number before responding.

_** Well, I'm sorry. Now I will always watch my friends to make sure they don't steal my phones. :P **_

_** -Chloe**_

__A few seconds later, she got a reply.

_**Good. :P Oh and your friend is right in front of you. **_

_** -Cedric**_

__Chloe looked up swiftly, before jumping up slightly at the fact that Jasmine was only a few feet in front of her and she didn't even realize it. Jasmine raised her eyebrows in amusement before giving an all to Aleky smirk. Geez Chloe thought. What is with this family and smirking? "No training tonight, but I thought I'd make sure you got home safely. Ready to go?" She said.

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, just give me a minute to lock up." After locking up, she went outside to go meet up with Jasmine. She looked back to her phone to see that she had a message.

_**Like I said, you're really unobservant. (: **_

_** -Cedric**_

She pouted deciding to not reply. She put her phone away before she hurried to catch up with Jasmine, who began to walk to Chloe's house. "Soooo?" Chloe said, drawing the "o" sound out.

Jasmine looked at her amusingly. "Soooo?" She repeated back at her.

"Why no training tonight?" Chloe asked, already knowing the answer. She

just wanted to speak of this topic to know how much Valentina had told them.

"Well after Alek and I finished the errands my mom made us do. She called saying we had to come back home. When we did, she introduced us to a man with the name of Derek Pierce. Apparently he's the leader of the New York Pride. Before Alek and I could say anything after being introduced, my mom told me to go inform you about no training tonight. Alek would be here, but my mom said that only one of us should go, while the other helps entertain our guest. He was put out that he was the one that had to stay though. I have to go home after I drop you off as we're to welcome him to San Francisco, so someone else is watching you tonight."

Chloe nodded and rolled her eyes when she heard about Alek. It just sounded so very Alek. She was surprised though, at how little Valentina had told them, but also appreciated the gesture of letting them know what was going happening on her time. "Do you know why he's here?"

"Probably here to see you."

Chloe hesitated, but decided to tell Jasmine a few things of what was going on. "Yeah he is. I met him."

Jasmine stopped in her tracks before looking at Chloe. "When?"

"Earlier today. Amy dropped me off in front of your building apartment, instead of going to the bakery. I'm sorry I lied, but your mom said not to say anything. She wanted me to meet him first without you there to explain some things."

Though Jasmine was slightly hurt that Chloe lied to her, she wanted to know more of what was going on with her friend. "What kind of things?"

And with that, Chloe explained all about what Derek had explained to her, but she left the part about Cedric. She decided that she wanted think more about that situation before telling anybody about it. Besides, Cedric said not to tell Jasmine about him. After she finished talking, Jasmine just stood there stunned. Chloe began to shift from side to side uncomfortable with Jasmine's stunned face. "Well? Say something!"

Jasmine blinked before beginning to speak. "Sorry, it's just wow. That's a lot to take in. You okay?"

Chloe smiled. It was just so Jasmine to worry about her. "I'm fine, but I still need to think things over. By the way can you keep this to yourself please? I'll tell Alek and the others on my own time."

"Sure, but if you need to talk I'm a phone call away. I have to go now though. I'll see you tomorrow though." Jasmine said as the two were in front of Chloe's house.

Chloe waved at her as Jasmine ran off. She was about to go inside, but stopped when she saw a car's headlights, not just any car but a Lexus LFA's head lights. The car stopped right in front of her, and the window scrolled down to show Cedric's smirking face.

"Seriously! What's with everybody smirking around these places? I mean really!" Chloe muttered under her breath, but Cedric could still hear her perfectly.

He laughed his rough yet muscular laugh. "What in the world are you blabbing about?"

Chloe just glared and pouted at him, still remembering his texts. Cedric smiled amusingly at her childness. "Aw come on pouty, at least give me some points for stealth."

Chloe rolled her eyes, and tried to hide the movement of her lips tilting upward. "I see that smile, don't try and hide it. Now hop in."

But Chloe stayed in place. "And where are we going to go?"

"Somewhere. Now come on," Cedric said as he unlocked the car doors. Curiosity got the better of her, and she went inside the car. Once buckled in, Cedric speeded off. Where to? Chloe had no idea.

"So why didn't you want Jasmine to know you're here?" Chloe said after a few minutes of silence passed.

"Well if you decide to accept me, my dad and Valentina want to keep it quiet. They don't want anyone to know except for the Pride Leaders of every Pride. A party would be made, which by the way is already in the making."

"Wait, party?" Chloe asked.

"Yep. All the Pride Leaders have been in contact with each other. A party is going to be held two weeks after this Saturday to introduce you to all the Mai, and for our ceremony would be done if you agree, of course."

"A party? Just for me," Chloe said. She began to feel queasy at the thought. What if she made a fool of herself? Cedric seeming to notice her distress, reached out to her and gently patted her knee.

"Calm down. You'll be fine. Valentina will explain more about it, and help you prepare. Your friends, Alek and Jasmine, will probably find out tonight as well. They will help you as well, as will I. You have time to get ready, so don't worry about it so much."

She smiled at him, thankful for his calming words. "Speaking of which, how are they welcoming your dad to the city? And why aren't you there?"

"Well, when other Mai visit other Prides, the leader of that Pride will hold a dinner where all the Mai from that Pride will gather to welcome the guests. As for why I'm not there, I'm here with you and no one knows I'm in San Francisco except for my parents, Valentina, and you."

Chloe nodded-she had been doing that a lot today. For the rest of the way to wherever their destination, they played 20 questions getting to know the other. By the time Cedric parked the car, Chloe had already cared greatly for the older teen sitting next to her. She learned how mischievous he was, and was apparently a great danger to be around when he was bored as you might've been his next target in his schemes. He was somewhat sadistic and, but was kind and loyal to the ones he cared about. She also learned that he was one of the greatest flirts and fighters of the New York Pride.

"Well as much fun as this, we're here." Cedric stated as he got out of the car, heading to the trunk.

Chloe followed right after him. "And where is actually here?" She asked as she saw a great wide soccer field in front of them.

"This is a soccer field. We're here to train," Cedric said as he picked up a could black bags from the trunk. He began to walk to the soccer field, while Chloe just stayed near the car.

"Whyyy? Valentina gave me the day off! And were supposed to get to know each other!" Chloe whined thinking that she had been cheated of her day off.

Cedric rolled his eyes at the whining girl. "We did that in the car, and still are. Just we're going to get to know our fighting skills now."

Chloe huffed, but followed him reluctantly to the middle of the soccer field. Cedric dropped the bags onto the floor and began to take off his jackets to reveal his forest green v-neck t-shirt and his yummy looking biceps. Chloe ogled his biceps for a moment before removing her cardigan. "So what are we going to do?" She asked as she began to stretch her arms and legs.

Cedric stretched his body before rolling his neck around. He looked at Chloe with a smirk. "Like I said, you're really unobservant with your surroundings when you're distracted with something. So, we're going to train your senses. You rely too much on your eyesight. So I'm going to put this on you," Cedric said as he reached for a bandana from one of the black bags.

Before she could protest, Cedric had come up behind her and had tied the bandana tightly around her eyes. She heard his footsteps and a bag being opened. She wondered what was in the bag. As her mind wandered off with all of the possibilities, a force of something round hit her in the gut. The impact knocked her straight on her ass. She moaned at pain she felt. "What the hell Cedric? You didn't say we were ready!" Chloe screamed as she got off the ground.

"An assassin isn't going to say 'Okay I'm going to kill you right now!' You need to prepare yourself for the unpredictable and stop getting distracted." Chloe jumped as she heard Cedric's voice next to her ear. "Now prepare yourself. This will be at total random."

Chloe squared her shoulders ready to grab whatever was thrown at her. She waited for the impact, but it never came. She frowned and relaxed her shoulders. Just as she did that, a small ball, which sounded like a tennis ball from the sound that it made, smacked her right in the shoulder from behind. "Attacks come from all over. Don't let your guard down, and stop being so impatient."

They did this another few times, but Chloe always seemed to get hit. Chloe was beginning to get very aggravated. "Stop getting distracted! Quit relying on your eyesight. Use your other senses. Listen to your surroundings, smell and taste everything surrounding you, feel the air shift around you. Relax yourself. You can't fight with a clouded mind. You need to be able to be calm in any kind of situation you can get yourself into. I'm doing this for your own good. I need to make sure that if I'm not there you're prepared to defend yourself."

Chloe listened to his advice. She straightened her posture, and took a deep breath to calm herself. She began to use her other senses. She listened to Cedric's footsteps as they began to get farther away. She felt the air of something surging at her, and she let her instincts take over as she caught the football that was being aimed at her face.

Quickly she put it down as she heard the swing of a bat coming from behind her. She caught the baseball swiftly in her hand that was aimed at her side. She repeatedly used her other senses to help her out, which was successful so far as she hadn't been hit yet. Finally she faintly heard Cedric's swift yet quite footsteps run at her direction. She felt the air of his fist moving and was able to catch it before it hit her stomach, but she wasn't prepared for his foot to slip between hers and trip her. She gasped as she fell to the ground bringing Cedric along with her as she instinctively grabbed for him.

She groaned at the contact as she hit the ground; the bandana slipped off her face from the impact. A hovering Cedric laughed as he hauled himself off of her. He offered her his hand, which she took gladly. "Good job," he said as he walked to get the bags that help all kinds of different sports equipment. "We're done for the day."

"Good job? But you beat me," Chloe grumbled disappointingly as they headed to the car.

"Of course I beat you. Chloe I've mastered karate, judo, and tae kwon do; not to mention I'm one of the best fighters of the New York Pride. I am to be very skillful in fighting to be your blood warrior. But overall, you did well. You were able to be in touch with your other senses, which have now grown stronger because of it."

Chloe blushed at the as they got into the car. They were silent all during the ride to Chloe's house, as they were both tired from the training. Chloe especially.

As Chloe opened the door to her house, she heard a car leave. She smiled. She thought it was sweet of the flirty, yet sweet, gorgeous New York Mai to wait until she got inside before driving off.

"Hey kiddo! I ordered pizza," she heard her mom say from the kitchen.

"Oh! Yum! I am so starving," Chloe said as she took big bites of her pizza.

"I can see that. What did you do today to make you so hungry?"

"Oh you know, do some freaky training to make my senses stronger," Chloe said casually as she ate her pizza.

"Uh huh. So whatdya really do?" Her mom asked, not believing her though it was the truth.

Chloe thought about what to say, and decided to be as truthful as she could be. "I hung out with a friend."

"Would this friend's name happen to be Brian or Alek?"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "No mom."

"Well what's this friend's name?"

"Cedric. I met him today, and we hung out."

Meredith eyes widen a bit in surprise. "Another boy? I know we discussed this, but be careful. I don't want to be a grandmother this young you know."

Chloe rolled her eyes as she gather a few slices of pizza on her plate. "He's just a friend. And of course not. I'm going to my room to finish this off. I'm tired. Goodnight." It was true. She was tired, and the ache in her sides and shoulders wasn't helping.

When she turned the lights of her room she wasn't surprised to see Cedric sitting on her bed. "I brought some food. Thought you'd be as hungry as I was," Chloe said as she laid the pizza on her bedside table.

"Thanks. Now strip," Cedric said as he got off the bed.

Chloe looked at him incredulously. "Excuse me?"

Cedric gave her a look to show her that he was serious. "You heard me. Strip. Let me tend to your injuries. Unless you want to be sore for the next couple weeks. Besides, we're going to be bonded in a very close way. Skin shouldn't be a big deal by that time."

"Easy for you to say," she mumbled, but she did what she was told. She was not in the mood at the feeling of being sore when she knew that she would have to go train with Alek and Jasmine tomorrow. She stripped down to her moonlight blue bra and matching underwear to notice that she had a dark bruise on her right shoulder and her right side.

She looked up from her observations to see Cedric rake his eyes through her body with appreciation. "You know, at least be discreet about your ogling."

He looked up to notice Chloe glaring at him. "Hey, I'm still a guy. And I have a very beautiful girl right in front of me almost naked. I have a right to glance. Now go sit down on the bed." Chloe rolled her eyes, but was secretly flattered at the comment.

Once she sat down on her bed, Cedric pulled out a glass bottle that was filled with some kind of white lotion in it. He put it on his hands before rubbing it on Chloe's side. She moaned as the lotion began to become warmer with every passing second and the pain of her bruises lessened. As Cedric sat behind her to rub it on her back, Chloe thought at how intimate this was. The moment felt right, yes, but it didn't feel romantic. It didn't feel as a lover comforting a lover, but more as a warrior nursing his queen. As she looked at Cedric who was focused on the bruises on her body to notice her gaze, she realized why her mother picked him.

He was attentive and kind. He was able to help her when in need, and yet let her be when was able to do it on her own. He was able to make her smile and comfortable without even trying. She already trusted him so much even though they just met. Chloe could feel their bond growing stronger. She knew now, why her mother picked him. Cedric would be her rock, able to keep her steady and guide her when need to.

As she mused over things, Cedric was looking at her strangely. Chloe smiled softly at him. "Thank you," Chloe said as she turned around to look at him. She said so sincerely that it made Cedric look down in embarrassment.

"It's no big deal," Cedric shrugged.

Chloe shook her head. "No thank you for pledging yourself to me. I want to accept your offer. I would be so honored if you would be my blood warrior." With that she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him into her embrace.

Cedric blinked at her in surprise before he smiled softly and allowing his arms to gently wrap around her lower back. "Thank you for accepting. Now go get ready for bed, you have school tomorrow."

She nodded at him before she let go and walked to her bathroom to freshen up. Once she finished, she went to her room to find Cedric gone from her room, though she could hear his heartbeat from up above her. "Goodnight," she murmured as she her eyes drifted to a close as the exhaustion from her day.

**~I was going to stop there, but I decided against it (: **

Chloe groaned as she heard her alarm clock sound off. She reached in the direction of her bedside table and began to blindly look for the sleep button. Once she finally found it, she turned over to sleep some more. As she began to drift off, she heard a chuckle next to her. Her eyes flew open as they were met with a pair of pretty hazel-brown eyes. She screeched as she jumped which caused her to fall off her bed.

Alek burst out laughing from where he was laying on Chloe's bed. Chloe, however, was not laughing. She groaned as she picked herself up off the ground.

"Did I startle you there Chloe?" Alek finally said with a smirk as he laughter stopped.

"Alek! This is NOT funny! What the hell are you doing here?" Chloe yelled at him, very irritated at the moment.

Alek sat up and placed himself on the edge of Chloe's bed in front of her. "The person who was guarding you called Valentina saying to bring someone over to watch you. I volunteered, since we were going to school anyway. You know you're lucky your mom isn't here. That would've been a terrible situation to be in."

"And you had to lay in my bed for what reason?"

"Hey, I just got here a few minutes ago. I was tired. It's 6:30 in the morning. School doesn't start 'til 8:00. So I wanted to go back to sleep."

Chloe just stared at him incredulously. "And it had to be my bed? You know what don't answer that, just go downstairs and wait for me to get ready." She didn't even bother to see if he listened, as she went straight to her bathroom to get ready. She put on some dark blue skinny jeans and a grey and white stripe spaghetti top. She wore a light brown leather quilted motorcycle jacket, which ended above her belly button, over it; and finished her look off by putting on grey ankle boots. Once dressing and calming down, she went downstairs to see Alek cooking bacon and pancakes.

"You cook?" She walked toward to sit on one of the stools in front of her kitchen counter.

"There a lot of things you don't know about Chloe King. Love the outfit by the way," He said as he put the food in front of her.

Chloe looked at him suspiciously before eyeing the food. "Well? Go on. It's not going to kill you," Alek said exasperated as Chloe just kept eyeing the food. Finally, Chloe took a bite up the pancake. She blinked in surprise.

"It's good!"

Alek rolled his eyes. "Don't underestimate King. I told you I have many skills I could show you. Many I could show you in that bed of yours." He finished with a smirk.

Now Chloe was the one who rolled their eyes. "Come on, or we're gonna be late."

"So how did yesterday go with meeting the New York Pride Leader?" Chloe asked casually curious to know what happened last night.

Alek shrugged. "It was alright. He's a pretty decent guy. You know a gathering of all the Mai is going to happen in the next coming 2 weeks, so everyone can meet the Uniter."

Chloe smirked at him. "I know."

"You do?"

"Yep." Then Chloe began to tell him how she met Derek yesterday and about the things he told her about her mother. She told him everything, everything but Cedric.

"You should've told us. We could've went with you yesterday," Alek said.

"Alek, I'm pretty sure Valentina wanted to give us privacy when he wanted to tell me that."

Alek rolled his eyes. "I meant that we could've brought you there. You're lucky no one attacked."

They arrived at school by then. Heading straight for Chloe's locker. "I would've been fine. I am fine." And she was. Whatever Cedric put on her body had made the bruises heal faster. They were still there, but only barely. No soreness either. "You really should stop worrying so much."

Alek looked her directly in the eyes before shifting his gaze. "I can't help it," he said quietly as if it was a big secret that no one was to hear-not even Chloe was supposed to hear.

Chloe looked at him in surprised. "I mean, you get yourself into so much trouble right after just getting out of it. I cant help but worry if you'll do something stupid," Alek said trying to distract her away from the intensity and vulnerability of his last words he said before. It worked as Chloe glared at him.

"Not nice Alek," Chloe said as she smacked him on the shoulder lightly.

"Ouch." Alek said with a roll of his eyes. "I didn't know you like it rough." He said with a smirk.

Chloe ignored him as she went off to her homeroom. She could still hear his laugh as he walked in the other direction. She saw Paul waiting outside their homeroom door. "Hey. How you feeling?" Chloe said as the two took their seats in the back of the classroom in the corner.

"I'm good. So what did Valentina want yesterday?" Paul asked excitingly.

Before she could explain, the teacher walked in. "Class settle down now. We have a new student joining us today." On cue, Cedric appeared through the door wearing a white v-neck t-shirt with a light dirty grey sleeve cotton racer jacket over it and dark blue jeans that fit him perfectly. He was once again wearing leather sneakers, but a dark brown colored ones this time. He was wearing a backpack over one shoulder. Chloe had to admit, he looked good. Whispers from girls were flown throughout the classroom as he entered.

"Oh my god so hot!"

"He's so smexy looking!"

"Look at those forearms."

Cedric walked casually up to the teacher before facing the class with a blank face, but Chloe could see the smug in his eyes as more similar comments were made. Mr. Smith cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention. "Class this is Cedric Avery. I hope you will all welcome him nicely. Now Mr. Avery why don't you take the seat behind Ms. King over there." He said pointing in the direction of Chloe.

All the girls and guys in the classroom watched as Cedric walked up the aisle to his seat. He stopped briefly to give Chloe a smirk-which was returned with a suspicious glare-before sitting down. Chloe ignored Cedric-knowing she'd get answers later- as the teacher did attendance. Once he finished, Mr. Smith was called to the principal office so class was dismissed much earlier.

As Chloe got out of her seat, she waited for Paul to finish zipping up his bag. "It's cool Chlo. You don't have to wait. I have to go to the office and give a note." Chloe nodded at Paul before giving him a wave.

She walked out of the classroom searching the now empty halls for Cedric. She kept looking as she headed for the stairs to go to her locker, until she heard a voice behind her.

"Looking for someone?" Cedric asked behind her. She whirled around to see him leaning back on the lockers with a smirk on his face and eyes filled mischief.

"What are you doing here?" Chloe asked as she rested her back on the wall across from him.

"Sorry I left earlier. I had to go sign up for school. I thought it would be easier to watch you if I entered as a student. Worked perfectly, but I made sure to use my mother's maiden name than my father's to not cause any suspicion with the other Mai here. How you feeling?" Cedric said as he walked toward her. He stopped walking when he was right in front of her. He placed his left hand gently on her right side that was bruised yesterday, while the other leaned on the wall to look down on her.

"It's better now. Thanks. What did you put on me anyway?"

"Old family soothing medication. I'm liking the outfit by the way," Cedric said as his eyes raked her over.

Chloe scoffed. "Once again, discreet much?"

"Who cares? Please don't be going shy now. I've seen you in SO much less anyway." Chloe rolled her eyes at his answer, before smiling up at him. He smirked back at her, his eyes still filled with mischief. Why? She had no idea. Before she could say ask, a voice filled the hallway.

"Chloe!" Chloe turned her head to be met with a pair of angry eyes staring back at her.

**Dun dun! Things are spicing up! Who do you think it is? Please review and tell me what you think! (=**


End file.
